I. Field
The present invention pertains to the field of games and in particular to strategy games.
II. Related Art
There are a number of games which integrate the construction of a puzzle and a board game together. Typical jigsaw puzzles, for example, have pieces which can be assembled over particular indicia of a game board. Points can be assigned based on covering or connecting certain areas of the game board, and by playing a uniquely shaped piece of the puzzle in a particular manner. Such puzzles, however, have a predetermined position within the puzzle, where a player can place a playing piece, and thus, having only one solution.
There are other games which allow construction of separate puzzles for each player. In such games, the players compete with each other. However, these games do not allow the players to play in direct competition with each other, whereby a players' moves affect the other player's ability to utilize his/her turn.